It is known to use call centres as a central station for receiving and directing calls to organisations or individuals. It is generally the case that calls to a call centre are telephonic, and involve voice communications between a caller and an operator at a call centre. It is an object of at least one form of the present invention to provide an alternative means of communication involving a call centre, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
The term “comprise”, “comprises”, “comprised” or “comprising”, if and when used in this document, should be interpreted non-exclusively, i.e. should be interpreted non-exclusively—to mean “consisting of or including”.